Back problems and associated ailments constitute one of the largest segments of medical expenses in the country. The field of back treatment, surgery, and the analgesic medicines prescribed for same, are almost as much as all other fields combined. It has been estimated at the time of this writing that over Forty Billion dollars are lost each year in Industry alone, because of dehabilitating back problems.
Most of the prominent and successful Osteopathis Physicians who deal with human spinal column problems admit that over 75 percent of the cases can be stabilized and/or cured by exercises that bring toning to the ligaments and muscles that support the Spinal Column.
Any minor injury to the back, from falls etc., usually causes some injury or even tearing of the ligaments of the vertebrae which make up the spinal column. During the period of repair, and unless the person is completely immobilized, the body muscle system tenses up to support the back in the manner of guy wires that are set up to support a weakened tree. Since the muscle system itself is designed to be used dynamically, it does not function well when in constant tension; and especially when not in good muscle tone. In a typical overweight and sedentary person, this fact results in fatiguing of the muscle system; and even severe spasms, which constitute over 75% of the symptoms that are being treated by the physicians.
The usual treatment from a non specializing physician is, "rest and analgesic pills to cut the Pain". The average person cannot give up work to carry out this simple prescription and, as a result, gets into a vicious circle of degenerating back condition. Adequate exercise, if it is possible with a worsening condition, can help the muscle system do its "temporary" job of sustaining the spinal column; however, this does not reach the seat of the basic problem, which often requires ligament repair. Ligament repair, in turn, requires a decompressive exercise rather than the usual compressive types; and it is advantageous to use prescribed intermittant traction to avoid making the protective muscles tense up, or even go into spasm.
It is an unfortunate fact, that all exercising machines, such as those used in body building spas, etc.,--and even the body toning exercises without machines--are all compressive to the spinal column. The effect of compression on the Spinal Column is usually the most critical in the lower Lombar region of the back.
There have been successful machines , for the last fifty years, which apply cyclic traction to the lower back, while the patient is laying in the prone position. The machinery requires a large table in addition to the cycling mechanism; and these machines require a large amount of space (i.e. usually a whole small antiroom); and they also require an attendant to strap in the patient, and to monitor the action of the machine.
Treatment with this type of intermittant traction machine has produced near one hundred percent results in the eighty percent segment of ailing backs that are directly attributed to the degeneration of the ligaments and the muscle systems. The need for costly space, and the need for an attendant that is not being continuously used, has made the present machines "non productive" for the private osteopathic physician.
To quote the average osteopathic physician, "It usually requires up to ten consecutive visits to cure the typical back condition; however, the pain can be substantially reduced to an acceptable level in as few as three visits. This usually results in the patient not continuing for the total needed visits."
The typical degenerative back condition requires both immediate attention, and continuing attention on a long term basis. Many of the physicians agree that most of these patients would need a self-operated apparatus which should be inexpensive and "durable for life"; and should be in the category of the typical exercise apparatus. The operator should also be in complete control of the exertion and the pressure that is applied in the treatment, which would not require and attendant, and, thereby, not be a potential liability to the Physician.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide a simple "knockdown" apparatus, which may be used by an individual to administer self-help, in the rehabilitation of common Lower Back (Lombar area) problems.
It is another object of this invention to provide a durable and easily assembled apparatus which will, after quick and easy assembly, allow a person to apply intermittant traction (Pull) to the Lombar section of the Spinal Column; for the purpose of aligning the vertebrae, and strengthening the connective ligaments and associated supporting muscles, with non-compressive exercise.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that will enable a person, with a typical lower back problem, to correct a mis-allignment of the vertebrae quickly; before necessarily going to a physician. It is universally acknowledged that mis-allignments should be corrected as soon as possible; and preferably before going to bed for a single night.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide, without any conversions, a self activated method for (1) aligning the Spinal Column in the Lombar area, (2) Providing Intermittant Traction to the connecting ligaments of the Spinal Column, and (3) Enabling the Operator to carry out strengthening exercise for his supporting back muscles; under non-compressive conditions.